deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kommando Spezialkräfte
The KSK Kommando Spezialkräfte is an elite military unit composed of Special Operations soldiers from the ranks of the German Bundeswehr and organized as such under the Division Spezielle Operationen (Special Operations Division, DSO). This group is considered by many to be one of the best Special Operations Forces in the world, and as a result, the unit has received many decorations and awards from both NATO and its affiliates. Modeling itself on the British Special Air Service (SAS) and the US Army Special Forces, KSK operators are frequently requested for joint anti-terror operations, most notably in the Balkans and Middle East. Battle vs. Joint Task Force 2 (by Cod1) JTF2 KSK The battle takes place in a large German warehouse occupied by 5 members of the Kommando Spezialkräfte. Five members of Canada's Joint Task Force 2 approach the warehouse in an attempt to capture it. When they get close enough, one of the members of JTF2 throws a concussion grenade in killing one of the KSK, and alarming the rest. in the midst of the chaos, another member of the KSK is killed by a JTF2 member with his C8 Carbine. The remaining KSK manage to group together and plan a counter attack. Two members of the KSK move in, and ambush the JTF2 team. One of the KSK shoots a JTF2 with a G36C , and the other member throws a stingball grenade. The remaining JTF2 members retreat behind cover while one is left immobilized. one of the KSK finishs off the JTF2 member with a burst of gunfire from his MP5. One of the JTF2 fires his P90 at the KSK which kills him. The other KSK trys to suppress JTF2 by shooting the entire 30 round magazine of his G36C at them, and moves to a diffirent position. But then, a JTF2 sniper with a MacMillan TAC-50 that is with his remaning teammates scopes out the KSK and shoots him which leaves blood splatter on the wall. The last KSK takes out his PSG1 and snipes a JTF2 member. The other JTF2 member is shaken by the death of his friend next to him, and hides behind a crate. The JTF2 sniper spots the KSK but it's to late the KSK takes his shot, and kills the JTF2 sniper. The KSK sniper moves around the warehouse, and finds the remaining JTF2 member looking for the KSK sniper. The KSK sniper attacks the last JTF2 member, and manages to wrestle him to the ground. The KSK sniper then takes out his USP .45. He says "Gute Nacht" and shoots the last member of JTF2 in the head. He then walks away, happy to be alive. Winner: Kommando Spezialkräfte Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to how the victor was determined. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Spetsnaz GRU (by Goddess of Despair) No Battle Written 'Winner: Kommando Spezialkrafte ' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Group Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Covert Warriors Category:Human Warriors